


To the Ones left behind

by bakusquad2



Category: my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusquad2/pseuds/bakusquad2
Summary: This is my own work its nothing special its just who I am and what I feel.





	To the Ones left behind

No. Life is never easy for a girl like me. One who doesn’t know what she’s doing or who she is. One who doesn’t feel anything anymore because she doesn’t need to feel. That’s right, the worthless, average, weird. What other names are there? To many to count. 

Yes. Life is the damn heart of what you are and what you get but life hella sucks. It’s the bitch in every story that a girl can read and in their ‘lives’ they begin imperfect like me and get married to ass holes that are perfect making them perfect in the end. Ugh, so dumb.  
Hopefully. One day, this life will end. I won’t be put down, depressed. No one will be un felt. Feel unworthy, be who they want to be. Instead we are the exact opposite. We are put down, depressed, un feeling unworthy, we can’t be who we are because others are so much better than we are.

That’s right. I’m the one left behind because everyone else is perfect but what am I? It a question I ask myself everyday when I’m faking a smile to my best friends, when I say I’m fine and no one knows it’s a lie. It’s an oh well situation here, in this ‘everyone’s perfect’ world.

One thing. That people ask me when I look so bad in the morning or when I’m not smiling in the afternoon. ‘Are you ok?’ I want to mean the yes that slips out of my mouth, I really want to mean it. But, every time it just slips out and that fake smile comes back. This life just doesn’t work.

Two words. Is all I say when that question pops up. Just two words, that’s all you need. Those two words are never meant, never said with others but you say it because those two words are words only you understand what they mean. ‘I’m fine.’

For you. Your perfect too. No matter how hard you try, in this world your perfect. Not one person isn’t. Except me. I’m the one left behind. No one knows when you’re not ok because everyone is chipper and smiley. Only I am the lone. The odd ball orphan that has token care of herself ever since age 1.

Alone is me. Alone was me. Alone will always be me. Not even you can fix that, my love. Not even the next one can fix that, those perfects. Then, all the sudden, I’m forever alone. I’m the only one that can live forever so why not make friends, watch them die and make more. Moving on from one to the next.

Little did I know. I wouldn’t be left completely alone. Others are kind of like me. The only thing is that I’m the only one that is like I am. I’m the only one that feels completely shut out, in the dark. Alone. I’m the one left behind. The one, the only.

Forever. Is a long time and its unfortunate I’m living that long, alone but, life is life so I guess you take up your fake smile, you adopt the laugh, and you make it seem like your just fine. Even when the truth is the exact opposite.


End file.
